


Mrs. Captain

by mrsavalance



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsavalance/pseuds/mrsavalance
Summary: Based on episode 5x04 'A Head of Her Time' where Sara leaves Ava in charge as interim Captain. Written before episode was released and based on the sneak peeks we got of Avalance in the bathroom and Ava and the Legends on the Bridge.And based on the idea that Nate has been calling Ava "Mrs. Captain" behind her back ever since he started doing it back in season 3.akaNate calls Ava “Mrs. Captain” to her face, and Ava doesn’t know how to handle it.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 301





	Mrs. Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a tweet I posted on Twitter (@mrsavalance) which read: "I just want Nate to call Ava ‘Mrs. Captain’ to her face this episode. LIKE PLEASE. Imagine her reaction.", that somehow let to this little one shot. I don't know if this will even make sense with the whole upcoming episode, but if not, let's pretend it did, okay?
> 
> Big thank you to Emma, (@em_skolo on Twitter) for saying I should turn this into a fic, and for helping me write it! Couldn't have done this without you. You're the best!
> 
> We hope you guys enjoy reading this little short kinda fluffy fic. And if you have a minute, let us know what you think in the comments or via Twitter!

Sara was away in Star City, and had put Ava in charge to be the interim Captain. A title, that Ava felt like she had in no way earned. It had not been long since she had lost her job at the Time Bureau, or her apartment for that matter, and she was only slowly getting more used to her role as Legend instead of Director Sharpe on her girlfriend’s timeship. 

Despite Sara’s constant reassurance, Ava was mostly nervous that the team wouldn’t like her. She couldn’t understand why Sara had asked her to act as the interim Captain, while in her opinion someone like Ray Palmer, who had been on the Waverider since the beginning, seemed like a much more qualified person for the job. Hell, it even made more sense to Ava for Mick or Nate to act as Captain in Sara’s absence. Why had Sara decided to ask her?

A million and one insecurities were playing in Ava’s mind. She tried to shake all the negative thoughts from her brain, determined to make the best out of this situation. Sara had said the Legends loved her, so all she needed to do was act more like Sara. She could do that right? She could be the ‘cool mom’ for a few days. 

With a renewed found energy and determination, Ava left her and Sara’s quarters and got to work.

* * *

Okay, so maybe the Hawaiian Flower Lei, and her ‘attack’ joke hadn’t gotten their desired effect with the Legends. 

Ava felt her heart rate pick up, she had to think of something and quick. She was failing miserably at this whole Captain thing. She had no idea how Sara did it with such ease. 

So out of complete desperation and wishful thinking she asked Gideon to check the timeline. If Sara later asked, she would never ever admit that she had been hoping Gideon would actually find another encore messing up the timeline. Back in her Bureau days, finding history this messed up seemed like a curse, but when Gideon informed her of a disturbance of the Bastille in Paris 1793, Ava welcomed it as a blessing. This was something she knew how to do, fix history while leading a team.

When Ava finishes briefing the team about their mission she even does a snazzy sendoff, which Ava admits, was probably a little too much. Sara manages to pull it off, somehow.

After they all get dressed up for their mission, the team looks expectedly at Ava, awaiting directions. 

It takes her a moment to realize that all eyes are on her, and that she is calling the shots today. But in her defense, she recovers quickly.

Ava was quite surprised to find that Zari wanted to come on the mission with them, and since she is most unfamiliar with the Dragon Girl’s skills, capabilities and intentions in another time period, she decides to give her and Behrad an easy job, one Ava is almost positive Zari cannot mess up, even if she’d try to sabotage their mission. 

Behrad seems to realize he is on babysitting duty this week, but thankfully does not comment or question it.

Ava feels like she has been talking forever, did team briefings always take this long on this ship? She hadn’t noticed before, but maybe that was because she was too intrigued by Sara bossing everyone around. 

“Nate and Ray, you guys are with me.” Ava finally states. She is so intrigued by Ray’s big smile, that she almost misses Nate’s comment. Almost.

“Aye Aye, Mrs. Captain.” 

Ava suddenly stops in her tracks. Did he just? Her face shows a variety of emotions very quickly, but not wanting to give away to the entire team exactly what Nate’s comment managed to do to her, Ava tries to control her facial expressions by playing it cool. 

She laughs nervously, as her brain goes in overdrive, processing what Nate just said. She blushes furiously, “Um, what did you just call me, Nate?”

Before Nate has a chance to reply, Gideon interrupts, “I believe Mr. Heywood called you Mrs. Captain, Miss Sharpe. Or should I call you Mrs. Lance, now?” Ava doesn’t know how Gideon managed, but she swears the ships A.I. sounds almost smug.

As if to confirm Gideon’s response, Nate ‘shoots’ some finger guns up to the ceiling and clicks his tongue, before he and the rest of the team exit the bridge. Leaving Ava frozen in her spot, mouth slightly agape.

* * *

Four days, that’s how long it took for Sara to find her way home to her. Four days, in which Ava was the interim Captain of the Waverider. After getting over her initial awkwardness with the team, and them solving the encore in France together, things got a little better. To Ava's surprise the team actually listened to her, mostly at least. Of course there were the occasions on which the Legends, especially Zari who Ava swore was out to give her a hard time, tried to get under Ava’s skin, but she stood her ground, and the days went by without too much of a hitch. But when Sara stept back onto the Waverider a good 40 minutes ago, she could swear she saw the entire team, including Zari, sigh a breath of relief.

Ava would have been offended if she hadn’t been completely sure that the loudest sigh had come from herself. Turns out running a timeship was quite the hassle, and no one was more relieved to see Sara step foot on the bridge than she was.

With Sara back on the ship, things quickly returned back to normal. That’s how Ava found herself, freshly showered, in her and Sara’s bed.

Sara was still walking around their quarters, hair wrapped in a towel, getting ready for the night. She looked so elegant and beautiful as she moved, Ava couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

“You’re staring.” The former assassin states, her back still facing Ava. How Sara knew she had been staring, Ava had no clue, but she guessed it was a trick the shorter blonde learned during her time in the League of Assassins. 

“You’re beautiful.” Ava blurts out. That causes Sara to turn around and face the bed, while raising an eyebrow in Ava’s direction.

“Says you.” Sara simply states back.

Ava stretches out her arms, as if she is trying to grab Sara and get her to sit down with her on the bed, but the shorter blonde is just out of Ava’s reach.

Needing to close the distance between them, Sara steps closer and grabs both of Ava’s hands, letting her girlfriend guide her into her lap.

“I’ve missed you.” Ava states, as she plants a soft kiss into Sara’s hairline.

“I missed you too.” Sara says in a hum. Her eyes closing as Ava’s lips find her soft skin again.

“I know Star City needed you, but I’m glad you’re back.” Ava whispers in Sara’s ear.

“It’s good to be back. How were things over here? Sara asks curiously.

“Weird. Things were weird.” Ava states.

“How come?” Sara asks surprised, she knew her team could be a handful, but before her departure she had made sure to put the fear of God into her team by stating that if any of them gave Ava a hard time while she was away, they’d have to answer to her. And if any of the Legends faces had been anything to go by, they all knew exactly how serious that thread was coming from their Captain.

“Well for starters, Nate called me Mrs. Captain the other day.” Ava states a little embarrassed.

“Oh, did he now?” Sara says, the tone in her voice teasing.

“Yes…” Ava says, while Sara smirks. “Why do you not look more surprised by that?” Ava questions. The mischievous look Sara gives her should be all revealing, but Ava still looks a little lost.

“Sara?” Ava asks again, a more serious tone in her voice now.

“He’s been doing that for a while now, babe.”

“He has?”

“Yeah, I thought you knew?” Sara states matter of factly.

“Well, clearly I did not.”

“Oh.” Sara says, realization dawning on her.

“Yeah, oh.”

They both remain silent after that for a while. Letting the meaning of what Nate had been implying by calling Ava, Mrs. Captain, dawn on them. Ava’s fingers start playing with Sara’s, a nervous habit that Sara has come to realize calms the taller blonde down whenever she feels anxious about something.

“You okay?” Sara asks. Ava’s fingers leave hers, and Sara immediately regrets speaking up at the loss of contact.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ava says unconvincingly. 

“If you want, I can ask him to stop.” Sara suggests.

“Huh?” Ava looks at her confused.

“Nate. I can ask him to stop calling you Mrs. Captain if it bothers you.” Sara clarifies.

“Oh, uh. It’s okay.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I mean there’s much worse things he could call me right?” Ava states, her eyes averting Sara’s.

“Right.”

Ava’s fingers find Sara’s again, and the smaller blonde sits up from Ava’s lap and sits down next to her, interlocking their fingers, before they can start their nervous habit again. Suddenly something seems to click in Sara's brain.

“Ava, my love, did you maybe like when Nate called you Mrs. Captain?” Sara asks a little teasingly. 

Ava doesn’t reply. And in her silence, someone else seems to have found the perfect moment to interrupt.

“If I may interrupt Captain, I’d like to point out that Ms. Sharpe’s heart rate sped up right after Mr. Heywood called Ms. Sharpe “Mrs. Captain”, as did it when you just called her “Mrs. Captain” just now. Just thought you should know.”

“Is that so, Gideon? Good to know.” Sara says in that same teasing tone she used before, definitely storing that information for later. “That’s not the only thing that gets her heart rate up though.” Sara says, her voice becoming deeper and raspy.

“Sara!” Ava exclaims, as if Gideon doesn’t know absolutely everything they are up to on this ship. “And, come on, Gideon, I thought we were friends now!” Ava says in a fake offended tone towards the ceiling.

“My apologies, Mrs. Captain.” Gideon shimes in.

“Ha! Even our A.I. thinks Mrs. Captain has a nice ring to it.” Sara teases.

“You are going to be the death of me, Captain Lance.”

“That’s Mrs. Captain Lance to you soon, my love. I mean, if we have to believe everyone else on this ship.” Sara says with a wink, before she gets up from the bed to free her hair out of the towel.

Ava can’t do anything but stare at her, but as she sees the smile on Sara’s face brighten she feels her heartbeat pick up again. Maybe she could get used to being called Mrs. Captain.


End file.
